Audio objects such as music files can come in a variety of different formats. Sometimes an electronic communication device requires an audio object to be in a particular format in order to use it to generate musical sounds. For example, certain cellular phones might not be able to play an audio file, in order to provide notification of an incoming call, unless that audio file is in a PCM-based format. If the audio file is instead in a note-based format, the cellular phone might be programmed to convert the audio file from its note-based format to the required PCM-based format by carrying out a relatively large number of floating point mathematical calculations. These floating point mathematical calculations could result in a noticeable delay in the conversion process if the electronic communication device does not have a floating point unit (FPU).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve systems and methods for converting from a note-based audio format to a PCM-based audio format.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.